Assassin Tech University
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: This school has 6,044 students, I am number 3. I've never once failed a mission, not until today. He surrounded me, I'd no where to run. He corrupted my mind, seduced my body into obedience only to disappear. He's always watching. Does he feast on my fear and misery as he lay, awaiting his chance to kill me? Or does he want more?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you eenjoy thisss :))

* * *

The white halls were silent only loudly echoing someone's soft footsteps. They were quick however gave no sign of rushing. Her green eyes observant but relaxed. Her walk was cut short as she reached a large pair of swinging doors. She pushed through them into the large lecture room and sat in the back not far from those very doors.

"Pistols." A man in the front area of the room said loudly. The room echoed loudly but no sound left the room. The green eyes looked around her silently. A young woman with the brightest of pink hair sat between two fellow classmates with very long hair that both had puzzling eye colors.

"Their importance is never ending. Distances, ammunition, speed, height, aiming abilities and accuracy, predicted recoil, silencing. So much can determine the outcome of a mission." The man continued. The green eyed woman focused back to the front where she noticed the wall behind the speaker lined with boxes upon boxes of what she could only assume where the previously mentioned weapon. She prayed the aforementioned weapon was theirs to keep, she was in dire need of stock.

"Senbon and poison. In the hands of a skilled marksman, the most deadly of weapons." The man said dramatically throwing them in one student's direction and leaving an outline of their head on the wall watching the student have an episode. He slapped a button on the wall behind him and gears could be heard moving. The desks shook momentarily and the students stood. They formed lines almost instinctively before the instructor. The previously layered desks of the room lowered into the floor and a ledge extended from a wall. Front the ceiling some metallic objects dropped to the floor.

"Today, you will all show me exactly what you can do with these two weapons." He said tossing the first in each of five lines a gun and a pouch of senbon. He jumped to the ledge over seeing the training floor. Separations rose from the floor in between each line.

"Not a single target is to be left unscathed, should my directions be ignored, you will have all of your missions revoked and will be a test subject for any three assignments of my choosing." The teacher threatened. The atmosphere tensed.

Most students excluding a few inexperienced new students, were able to at most hit each advancing target if not taken out with perfect aim. The green eyed woman threw a handful of pink locks over her shoulder and crouched, an excited grin spreading on her face her eyes glinting darkly as she stooped lower. Her legs separated for balance one hand behind her held several senbon, her gun pointed at the floor ready to fire. The targets quickly came to life. Some humanoid robots began to approach the woman. Her senbon were thrown across the room silently taking down three of the beasts and her gun quickly taking care of six more. The remaining five were decorated with both senbon wounds and bullet holes. Their academy's spiral leaf symbol was imprinted with senbons on the last target standing before it fell to the floor.

She blew on her gun exaggerating her skills and turned to walk away from her massacre.

"Always showy, Perfect execution Haruno." The teacher said grinning from behind his cigarette. She tossed him a thumbs up behind her as she walked away in satisfaction. Only a few other students had a completely successful massacre. The teacher pushed a button on the wall above the ledge he was on. The class room returned to its lecture hall disguise and the ledge disappeared into the wall. He nodded to the students allowing them to leave.

Her pace was similar to that of a few hours ago, swift but no signs of hurry. She halted again and unlocked and entered a room on the other side of the campus. Inside was a green room, pink and black furniture and a nicely sized bathroom. She tossed a manila folder on the bed and slowly shed her clothes. Her white button up was sticking to her from the earlier assessment and she tossed it behind her after removing her blazer, she unbuttoned her skirt and it too slowly fell to the ground. Her undergarments now discarded as well, she stepped into the cold tiled room and turned some cool water on. It splashed on her sweat stained skin and a moan of pleasured gratitude pushed past her lips.

She washed her pink tresses and slim body thoroughly and returned to her room dripping water on the floor. She sat on her bed, and looked over the files quickly.

'Kaguya Kimimaro. 180 cm, 54 kg, white hair, red Kaguya clan face marks, Creator of 'Bone' new drug (mineral n cell enriched powdered bones of human, heroin, meth, and hyper caffeinated sugar) an abilities and confidence enhancer.' Sounded like something dangerous. The next file was a very very green man.

'Rock Lee. 177 cm, 59 kg, very shiny black bowl cut hair, bug like eyes and a gleaming grin. Typical 9-5 worker in an athletic recovery facility and surprisingly a bartender at The Blue Beast Sports Bar. Filed a request for Kaguya when he entered his bar kidnapped his boss who couldn't pay for his 'purchases' and defiled his bar.' Sakura shrugged, as good a reason as any she supposed.

She read a bit about his four guards before she prepared herself. Over her head she threw a long navy blue dress a slit in one side and open back with only a few tied strings to hold the sides together in the back. She lifted the dress to slip her favorite 9mm in a fluffy pink garter gun holster. On her sides she strapped a bag of senbon, if she leaned the right way they could slip right through her dress for easy access.

She fixed her hair in a quick up-do and took her files. Walking down the halls giving the files another once over, she halted before she could crash into someone. A man stood in front of her in an opened navy blazer with matching pants, a white button up, a navy blue tie, and onyx hair combed back on one side, long and down his face on the other and flared up in the back.

She looked at him in silence before he raised an eyebrow. Irritation was obvious on her face. "What." She snarled at him.

"Your still angry" He pointed out nonchalantly. She clenched her fists.

"About you and that Ino girl? Don't be so conceited." She forced through her clenched teeth. Sasuke was the companies number one ranked **ass**assin His signature seductive smirk was unleashed only infuriating her more. He lifted her chin so that her angry glare met his amused gaze. She smacked his hand away and threw his body beside her so she could pass. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her back tight up against him.

"You can't resist me Sakura." He muttered into her ears, her face reddened and she huffed off after pushing him away again. She stormed out into a night black Porsche boxster S and sped away.

* * *

She pulled up to the bar, temper settled, ready to finish up the job. She parked her car and entered the oddly named place. Inside were plenty of customers from all walks of life. A few turned to acknowledge her arrival, some remained staring at her in awe or confusion most likely caused by fake orange color of her hair or bright blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at them all.

'_**If I had another 9mm on me.. hell even a shot gun i would kill each and everyone of you with a bullet in between the eyes**,_' She thought darkly.

She waltzed through giving the bar simple first time glances never alluding to the fact that she was searching for the white haired man. He wasn't in yet. She gave it a moments thought and realized she had no concrete plan to kill the man yet, she was too focused on the ass and his ass-ish ways. She bit her lip and sat at the bar giving him the same seductive smile that kept Sasuke unable to keep away.

She ordered a simple martini she always loved the fruity colors and tastes. Spinning the liquid in the glass she contemplated her plan of action.

'How am i to go about this?' She asked her self.

'_**Simple. Seduce him.**_' She heard in response she almost rolled her eyes.

'Simple my ass, not everyone is easily seduced.' she thought back.

'_**Then pick a fight take it outside and finish him off.**_' She almost rolled her eyes again.

'That is the easiest way to get cau- Wait...that isn't so bad an idea. If i can get Mr. Kaguya out in the alley, I can take him out anyway I choose. But the one to lead him out can't be me or Mr. Lee.' She thought glancing at the green clad beast ogling her drinking her martini.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open and a chorus of dark laughter flooded the bar. The group glided by her throwing some wolf whistles and winks as they seated themselves in a nearby booth.

"Oye oye! Bar tender! A round for us please and make it... on the house from the new owner." A white haired man chuckled out. Sakura narrowed her eyes. His profile matched that described in her mission folders.

She watched him from the corner of her eye not knowing if it was best to catch their attention or simply wait for an opportunity. She cursed herself inwardly for being so careless. This man had to be dead before day break and her mind had gone blank. Mr Lee had approached them desperately trying to run them out. he was only shoved away from the table after their drinks were laid down.

Mr. Lee flushed a bright red and began screaming at them only to be intimidated when they all stood taking a few steps towards him and glared at him viciously. They followed him as he ran outside the bar. She walked to the other exit of the bar lifting her dress once she got outside and jumped from two walls to reach the roof if the two story building. Outside in the alley they all surrounded Mr Lee. She sent senbons into the pressure points of his four body guards knocking them out as Kaguya continued to threaten Lee.

Just as Sakura pulled her gun out from its hiding spot she saw a man appear from behind him. His hand slithered to each side of his head and twisted it swiftly. The man dropped to the ground with one last dying moan and the killer approached Mr. Lee cowering on the ground. The man was in a simple dark hooded jacket matching pants and matching black shoes.

He only watched him, Sakura could not see his expression. She moved to return her gun when the mysterious man raised his foot and brought it down roughly on Mr. Lee's leg. He cried out in agony. Sakura's attention shot back to the men.

While he stood grinding his foot on Mr. Lee's wounded leg he grabbed at the man's arm. He tried best he could to escape his grip but the man yanked it harshly pulling it from its socket and kicked the limp arm while it was still in his grasp. Sakura gasped and jumped down from her hiding spot to put the cold metal of the gun to the back of the man's head.

He froze. Releasing Mr. Lee's hand and stepping off his injured leg, he turned to her slowly and she slid her finger onto the trigger tightening her grip on the gun. But her shaking hands froze as the man looked at her. His eyes had no pupils, jade in color small and surrounded by black rings like those of an insomniac His eyes were empty, there was nothing behind them no fear, anger nothing. They just stared into her, into the darkest parts of her soul silencing her from the inside out. Her hands dropped as he came closer to her, she took a step back. They continued their tango until Sakura's back hit a wall. Her breath was long time halted, her face hot and her eyes attentive.

He put his hands on the wall beside her head and smirked. Her eyes widened further. He had tousled red hair and kanji scratched into his forehead He didn't blink, she couldn't move. Hours seemed to pass and the world had fallen into a ear ringing silence. Everything stood still. A few dull voiced snapped her attention away from the man only to find when it snapped back, that he had gone. The bar door moved to open and she quickly made to disappear leaving Mr. Lee alone and injured and now unconscious.

She dropped down into her car and sped off quickly as she heard someone from the bar fussing over all the dead men in the alley.

She turned the corner and was gone from the night. She rushed inside her school and removed a wig she had worn inside the bar and blue contacts from her eyes. She let her breathing calm down as she threw her back against a wall.

She stared at the ground in complete shock only to be stirred by two black shoes appearing before her. She shot to a standing position only to be grabbed by the neck and wrist. She didn't reach her gun in time. He held her securely but was gentle in some way. He stared at her hand. She took the opportunity to swing her knee at him and pray for the best. Her last hope was blocked easily by the hand he removed from her wrist. He had quickly grabbed both her hands above her head and grabbed her leg before it could make contact. His fingers slid under her dress caressing her thigh until it came in contact with the gun she was hiding. She gasped out her eyes closing for a second at his hot rough hand against her skin, she returned her gaze to him and watched him stare at her gun.

He glanced at her before pocketing the gun.

"H-Hey!" She breathed out. He looked at her head slightly tilted. "That was mine, How did you get in here? Why did you follow me?" She asked glaring at him. He lowered his head to her lips grazing her neck lightly. She bit her lip fighting to resist the pleasure surging up her spine.

"H-Hey...I-I asked you a question!" She gasped out. She felt him push his body on hers and his heat excited her. Was she really so deprived? Her face was now fully red and her thoughts jumbled as they tried to roll past her tongue.

Once she began to moan, he smirked and released her hands and let her sink weakly to the floor. He turned from her opened the window and jumped through it without a word.

She sat on the ground in silence breath erratic, heart and body throbbing for his heat. She crawled into her bed and begged sleep to consume her.

* * *

ahh so i came up with this a billion years ago n just started writing so its not as epic as it was supposed to be :\\ but i hope u enjoyed it none the less :P


	2. Chapter 2

Her walk was no longer confident, her gaze no longer focused. Her mind wandered as her body did through the halls of her school. She had no classes for the day and she really had no other plans. She usually felt gratitude for these peaceful days but how could she with that crazy man on the loose?

Sexy as he was he was dangerous, she no longer felt safe. Her dreams orbited this jade orbed man her body throbbed at the thought of his heat. She could no longer hear her surroundings just this man's lingering silence and sadistic smirk as he left her hot and confused on the floor.

She felt a breeze on her skin that tore her from her daze. She looked around her and found not only was she no longer in the school but she was in some strange area in only short leather shorts and a black tank top. The sky was dim and the air was filled with sounds of cars and intoxicated cubicle workers headed home. An unfeminine string of curses slid from her lips as she jumped to the nearest roof top to find a possible way home.

She was stopped in her tracks by a familiar feeling. She felt someone's eyes on her. Looking carefully around her she could see no one. Her mind hit hyper functioning and she sped from building to building desperately searching for her dorm. She felt the eyes bore into her skin, into her very being, she couldn't escape it.

She finally jumped to the last building stumbling into a roll and scrambled to the roof entrance. Rushing inside she finally felt the feeling disappear. She walked slowly, a shaky hand on her chest as if to catch her heart from beating through the very flesh that encased it. Her eyes darted around as if desperately looking for a safe place.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes shot open wide. Was this him? Was he there to kill her? Her panicked state of mind never ceased spinning. She reached quickly for her gun and turned to point it at her attacker's head.

"Holy shit! Put that away Sakura-chan!" She heard someone scream. Her panic subsided and her vision connected to her train of thought once more.

"Te...Temari...chan?" She whispered out as if she were some figment of her delusional mind.

"What the hell Sakura are you alright?" She screamed yanking the gun from her disheveled friend. Sakura shook her head. Temari took her friends shoulder in a light grip.

"Relax girl. Relax! Lets go to the range, just fire away and then we can talk, you look like you're going to kill something!" Waving the gun in front of the distraught girl.

The powder room was completely empty. They grabbed the guns off the rack loaded them with ammo and entered their stall. Noise cancelling ear gear and goggles equipt, they began tearing the targets to shreds. Sakura watched all the moving pictures closely putting bullets in all her targets.

Temari watched with a smirk as the targets fell victim to Sakura's accurate blows. Temari noticed the girl's cease fire. She entered the girl's stall in concern ready to bombard her with questions. Sakura turned to her facial expression calmed if not happy and Temari returned her smile.

"I'm all right now. Lets go get something to eat?" She said silly grin lighting her features. Temari nodded.

* * *

Inside her bedroom, Sakura sighed and looked to Temari who was stuffing her face with Ramen. She sighed again placing her food down beside her. She got up and walked to the wall where her mystery murder had pushed against her.

"Temari...I had a mission the other day." She said gaining Temari's attention. She nodded and Sakura continued.

"I had to kill some criminal nothing unusual or challenging. But, however foolish, I let that Uchiha offset my mind before I could properly plan out my mission. everything proceeded well enough... Until..." She paused. Temari's food was no longer moving, Her attention was completely on Sakura.

"Until a probable serial killer showed up. He slaughtered my target and almost slaughtered my client." She whispered angrily making a fist and banging on the wall. Temari stood up almost knocking her food over.

"What?! Someone stole your targets? No one from school would do that! That would cost them complete and permanent expulsion from school and a complete memory drain!" She said watching her friend for a response.

"He doesn't attend our school..At least I've never seen him. He was the most dangerous thing I've ever met face to face. He broke the man's neck with out a blink. He turned to face my gun equally as fearlessly and even found me back at my dorm room and stole my gun." She said scratching at the wall several more times.

"What?! Sakura how could you leave this unreported?" Temari asked her taking a step towards her distressed friend.

"What was I supposed to tell them? That some mysterious man with beautiful eyes murdered my target, almost murdered my client, and despite my detailed disguise, found me at my dorm pushed me against a wall, stole my gun and left me yearning for his body? I don't know anything about the guy to even make a report!" She yelled back turning to face her. Her face silenced Temari instantly. Her brows were furrowed her face white and her lips bright red from being bitten in worry.

"He's been in my mind since then, I feel him watching me, I feel him touching me, I hear his prudent little laugh and I can still see his gorgeous eyes peering into my very skin!" She said sinking to the floor against the same wall. She felt a forlorn sense of De-ja-vu. Temari fell silent for a while.

"Sakura...are you trying to tell me you fell in love with a psycho at first sight?" Temari almost whispered massaging her temples with her fingers.

"No! I don't think that's it. I mean I don't know him at all, and he's a pure blood killer. That's impossible." She said. "He just scared me." She said hugging her knees to her body.

The girls sat in silence for a while. Neither knew what to say. Temari stood suddenly throwing her disposable Ramen bowl away.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not sure how to help you but make sure you get rest today." Temari left closing the door behind her. Sakura rest her knees on her head and sobbed quietly.

"Damn him..." was the last she called out before falling asleep.

* * *

Her head lifted from her pillow and her eyes blinked open. Somewhat confused about her transfer to her bed, she shed her clothing, showered, and finished preparing for the day at school.

Today was a practical sparring day. It was a no rules training session and nothing would stop injury or even death. She pulled on her finger-less gloves and let all other thoughts escape her mind. She shut her door behind her taking care that it was locked and headed off to her training field her confident glide back in place.

Temari accompanied her along the way. Temari beamed at Sakura's return to her usual self. Doing the same, she discarded all events from the previous night and focused on the challenge ahead. They were both paired against Hyuuga challengers.

Sakura was up against the Hyuuga prodigy Neji but escaped misfortunes grasped as the teacher fell between them in the sparring circle to signify the end. Temari found a rather difficult yet satisfying defeat of her Hyuuga match.

The day progressed uneventfully, her other classes smooth and uneventful, lunch satisfying, and that piercing gaze didn't bore holes into her skin.

He pace assumed the usual towards her dorm but was cut short when her name echoed behind her. She turned to find a stranger with a few files in her hand. She handed them to her silently and spoke after Sakura made no move.

"You have a mission." the stranger announced. After a curt nod the person carried on and Sakura continued to her room at a quicker pace to prepare. Stopping only to order from the artillery office, she reached her room.

She gathered all she needed, the weaponry she just picked up, a short leather zip up halter reinforced with a steel chest plate, a mid thigh leather shorts, and some heeled leather boots. Blending into the night perfectly she sped over the roof tops.

Her mission could be completed with ease. There was a religious maniac who overtook a local buddist church and converted it into a mad house for believers of Jashin. He and his death defying followers have begun experimentation inside the church killing off all of the nuns and priests after failed operations on them.

One priest had managed an unnoticed escape and immediately sought revenge upon the unholy beings. Sakura was told to rid them of her targets without any damage to the priest's church.

She landed before the grandeur doors of the church analyzing the structure for weak spots and openings. She quickly entered the building through an opened window sliding through with a graceful jump and a silent landing. She hid in the shadows watching the men in the room conduct their ritual. Cloaked in all black robes sprinkled with dark crimson clouds, five men curled around a triangular drawing on the ground. Inside the triangle a man's body lay unconscious. She spotted the leader a sinister almost frightening curl of his lips contorted his face as he watched the ritual's performance.

He looked exactly the same as his picture, white hair slicked back pasty white skin and crimson eyes. He was quite handsome albeit insane. His neck had deep stitches around its circumference. Her eyebrows furrowed. His head appeared to have been sown on previously. She shuddered. Shaking her head she put her plan into action releasing gas into the air.

The men began to yell and cough in confusion. She quickly jumped in drawing a blade and slicing three of five heads clean off. They dropped to the floor the bodies dripping fresh blood onto the floors. From the floor Sakura watched the severed head of their pale leader command them to attack her. They charged at her and she engaged in a difficult battle with the remaining two. She grabbed the blood dripping heads and shoved them into a bag and escaped through the same window she entered through. The strange people followed her closely throwing choice medieval weaponry her way. She dodged continuing to run as the two remaining people were joined by the severed bodies eerily attempting to make chase.

Quickly making some hand signs she tossed the bag to her followers and disappeared with a satisfied grin on her face. They opened the bag to retrieve their leader only to find a ball of paper bombs inside activating. They dropped the bag too late as it exploded scattering their pieces everywhere. Their heads squirmed in her hands and she watched the bag clueless to her next actions.

The bag was slid from her hands in her daze and she spun to lift her gun to the thief's head. Her hands laced with sweat and her gun slid slightly in her hands at the sight of two familiar empty jade eyes, alabaster face set in an emotionless mug.

He walked slowly from her watching the remains of the living people writhe from their strewn positions on the ground. He placed a few similar explosives encircling them and laying the heads in the center. The bombs activated displacing the soil underneath and sufficiently burying the deranged immortals. She watched him in confusion as he turned back to her.

"Thank you." She called out much to her own surprise. He stood turning his whole body to her this time and closed the stretch between them until he was close enough to ravish her lips with one twitch of his head. Her body was frozen her heartbeat aberrant, almost painful. Her face flushed with a color not unlike her hair and her legs shook. He smiled, a smug look, however Sakura's body ceased all function. It was a beautiful contrast to his usual unconcerned look. It mellowed his intimidating look and gave his chiseled looks even more allure. He grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him as he head off in some direction she was hardly aware of.

* * *

There you gooo sorry for such a short chapter.

So where are they going? School? Gaara's House? Sakura's Dorm?

Who is Gaara?

The school principal's son? A student of Assassin's tech? An escapee of Assasin's Tech? A stranger looking out for Sakura? a spider man? Temari's mental brother? An old friend Sakura has forgotten? An escaped convict? An eventual target? an eventual student scouted by sakura?

What do you think? Review ;))


	3. Chapter 3

You probably werent expecting this but this is in Neji's P.O.V to make the SakuraGaara suspense worse in :P (more like so i can have more time to think XD)

Please enjoy. If you do not like Neji then you should not read this kay? :)

* * *

A tall man strode through the walkways of the peculiar academy. His form graceful, intimidating. Handsome features graced his emotionless face and long silk like brown hair danced smoothly behind him. Most was silent; his peers had missions or classes to attend to. He however had no prior engagement and was free to what he pleased. His most recent class proved quite difficult as toxins and cures was not his strong point. However he dreaded the following day's class which surrounded the successful usage of Seduction in missions. He was never quite patient enough for neither poisons nor toxins however; seduction had to be his least favored method.

He shook the disturbing thoughts from his mind to open the door to his on campus apartment. His family's influence was not taken lightly when they placed him. He had the dorm room equivalent of a penthouse with his own personal bathroom and mini kitchen. He could not complain about the privacy he had or space. He set tea to broil, taking a moment to relieve his stressed body in his most favored piece of furniture.

His body was exhausted but the feeling was somewhat satisfying. He rubbed any aches and pains before fetching his newly made tea. Two days from that very moment, he had another mission to attend to.

Infiltrate a homicidal man's house and kill him.

Of course the mission was to be completed without any connection to his Academy and no one outside of his target was to see his entrance or escape during his mission. Any witnesses were to be dealt with accordingly. His warmed beverage in hand, he let the delicious silk material of his reading chair caress his throbbing muscles while he began reading his target's file.

Zetsu. A botanist who indulged in slipping toxins created from his plants to the people he got his hands on and using their body as fertilized pots for his plants. Before his obsession with the dead, he first attempted himself. His experiment was successful as Zetsu was merged with the most dangerous of venomous carnivorous plant life in a most gruesome way.

His client was a simple civilian, short black hair and eyes, no one of real importance who would be too easily linked to the crime. His target was a different story; the file continued saying4 that his freakish experiment left him with some strange capabilities. Capabilities his file didn't elaborate well enough on.

None of that mattered, he planned to accomplish his mission flawlessly as customary. He rubbed his tired eyes tinted a gentle shade of lavender closing them momentarily in hopes of some relief. He let the day's events play through his mind slowly giving them the contemplation they needed.

Fate was some strange force. He had the highest success rates of all school however his overall progress apparently lacked luster. He currently ranked number 5 of all the incompetent bastards with whom he attended school. To top it off, the biggest buffoon in all of their fiery lands they called home, was number one in rankings. His initial missions always included an accomplice, he couldn't even manage to kill the target without assistance and now he was stealing his rightful place? He even had the nerve to impregnate his younger cousin the moment they met.

He despised the little fox that had somehow risen to the top of the ranks. He sighed heavily taking another sip of his tea before closing his eyes again. They told him that his missions ended the same perfect way each and every time, with no trace of the school and never had any incidents. However it seemed this was becoming a problem because the authorities were beginning to connect every mission he was given, to a mysterious mass murder they spitefully nicknamed Akumu due to his nightmarish crimes. This was the main reason for his drop in ranks.

His ingenious mannerisms and methodology actually caused him to fail? What nonsense. The idiot who had taken his rightful rank now manages to 'spice up' his methods as he heard the dean lecture, making several look like accidents, natural disasters, suicides the works, where as he preferred a quick and silent strike with flawless suppression of the body.

Why surrender his technique if it worked flawlessly? The thought of the idiot made him growl low in his throat. He mentally shook those thoughts off glancing over his mission file once more before his eyes closed and he let exhaustion consume him.

* * *

The sun had yet to rise the following morning as the same lavender tinted eyes blinked open exactly at six in the morning and he turned to stop his alarm before it could ring. He ran a pale hand through his silky tresses before rising from his messy sheets. He blinked the sleep away in his dark room shuffling to his bathroom to begin preparation for the day.

He peeled his clothing from his body tossing them into the dirty hamper as the water ran. He stepped beneath the cool streams of water breathing in deeply in satisfaction. He let his mind wander as he relished every drop that hit him and dribbled over every scared and toned muscle before making its way down the drain.

Soon enough the water stopped and a towel was placed around his hips. He continued grooming until he was satisfied. His laid out his necessities for the day quickly and he dressed for the upcoming class. Before he left he laid the tools out for his usual pre-mission reconnaissance. Directly after his lectures, and prior to the completion of all of his missions, he gathered all information required to ensure his success on missions. He locked up and left for class.

His stride was still confident still intimidating to approach however, his steps lacked desire and slowed meagerly as he neared his destination. The animosity for the class radiated off of him as the classroom appeared in his sights. He sighed inwardly in fear someone use it to make conversation and pushed the door to his class open. He sat beside some insignificant classmate and opened his vulgar book refusing to give it one glance.

''Oh my'' He heard his classmate beside him whisper to herself. He glanced at her curiosity peaking. He noticed the woman's hair looked like a Sakura tree and her face was very nearly the same color. She bowed her head clearly uncomfortable with what was marked on the page. He inwardly smirked.

The teacher burst into the room hair in a very spiked pony tail, very short and very orange skirt, and nothing but fishnet covering her upper body and thighs. Over everything she had a long beige trench coat. She turned to the class and he noted that she also had enough breasts to divide in to pieces and share between the fifty students in the room.

He cringed as her loud voice echoed through the room.

"Partner up Ya little failures, Boys with girls. We're going to have some….interactive learning today." She said grinning in her pause.

The class quickly separated. He sat still regretting his decision to come. She clapped loudly yelling orders here and there.

"Any one left over can be partners with **_me_**." She said her last word dripping with menace. The class scuttled faster to their respective partners. He looked beside him and found his pink haired classmate had yet to move either.

"Would you care to be partners miss?" He asked his deep voice a bit rough from non use. She jumped and blinked at him a few times before she nodded a bit dumbfounded.

He only smirked and continued sitting where he was.

"Now then!" their teacher bellowed on. She grabbed some random student who was left to stand alone and grinned from ear to ear.

"Anko Mitarashi. Pleasure." She said before she turned to face the class. "Take an evaluation sheet from the drawers within the desks, only one is needed from inside the group. Your going to come up, I'll select a random occasion and you will seduce another group of my choosing." She dictated hearing a dull murmur spread through the room.

"Any disagreements can be settled with a month in solitary confinement with no missions or pay." The murmurs ceased immediately.

She called out random names of two people and their partners followed close behind. One group after another was called to the front. The boys would start and the girls would finish.

"Haruno, Sabaku get down here." She bellowed. He noticed his partner begin to stand and followed suit regretting all that would follow. They made their way down and he watched his opposing group do the same. A tall blond woman with four ponytails and a spiked brown ponytailed man made their way across from them.

"Nara." Anko said stepping back a bit. He heard him sigh as he walked over to his partner who had stepped further in front of him. He watched as he leaned into his partner's ear whispered something no one could hear and watched his partner's reaction. Her face turned hair colored again and she nearly dropped to her knees but the pineapple look alike grabbed her by the waist and effortlessly stabilized her. She nodded bowing her head to him.

"Seduction complete." The Nara guy said smirking with a lazy flick of his hand. Anko smirked back. "Sabaku." She said. He watched as the blonde girl approached him. She was quite busty as well. He had no reason to share this but he found large mounds of jiggly fat on a woman's chest quite disgusting.

She clung to his arm fat mounds caressing it softly. He only watched her just barely keeping the disgust from contorting his features.

"Hey." She whispered in a voice he could only assume was not her usual. He blinked at her a few times before he could respond.

"Hello." He said stoically. The class laughed. He saw her eyebrow twitch momentarily and found the subject much more interesting now.

"So how bout we get outta here and go somewhere a little more private?" She said twirling her arms around his pectoral muscle. It was an awkward itchy kind of tickling sensation he wasn't too fond of.

"Why? I obviously came _here_, because I wanted to be _here_, why on earth would I leave." He responded smoothly. She twitched again and he could see anger welling behind her eyes. The class laughed again.

"Well so we could do some nice things that feel really good." He decided this would go nowhere quickly and decided on an intervention.

He smirked. "Oh really" He whispered into her ear. "Like what, will you ravish me like the she wolf I know you really are? Or will you leave me yearning for more like the other women have left me so often before. Are you strong enough to handle my body's needs as it pushes against you throughout the night? Can you reach my body's most sensitive spots and hit them passionately all night?" She blinked her face heating up slightly.

"I..I.." She mumbled out. "Hurry my wolf, the night waits for no one, pull me close and let me take everything you have. Show me your secret side only few men have seen. Spread yourself for me and let me ravish you." He whispered. She flushed bright pink and her stuttering only worsened.

"Just kidding little wolf goodnight enjoy your hunting." He said smirking at her. The class burst out in laughter as Temari turned completely red at his 'joke.' Anko laughed along with them giving Temari a C.

"Nice work Hyuuga but you were playing the wrong part." She joked handing him a passing grade. He smirked and took his seat again watching his partner seduce another insignificant class member with ease. His eyes flickered to her chest nodding in approval at their appreciable size.

She returned to her seat cheeks pink in delight at her passing grade. Class ended shortly after with only a few more people presenting.

He walked beside the pink haired woman from class. "You did really good Hyuuga-san." His eyes snapped to her registering what she had said.

"Hn." He responded not particularly caring to answer. She only smiled back as they separated for their school dorms. He continued to walk swiftly to his room to gather his things and leave for his target's home. He climbed into his night black Nissan ESFLOW with higly tinted windows and sped off.

He came to a stop inside a conventional civilian neighborhood. He waited a few houses down from the house he was to break into. He used his laptop to quickly look up the home model and blueprints. It would be simple enough to break into. Now the target was another story.

He watched the house carefully and it seemed as though no one was home. A few hours gone by of standard research and watching the house, a plant looking man object appeared from the ground and walked away. He froze momentarily deciding that his mission was going to need something else this time, he wasn't to certain on how to kill a walking plant.

He drove to a nearby nursery. A beautiful young woman greeted him and he only blinked at her. He took in her form a bit longer before she motioned for him to pay attention. She was still talking as he watched her pink lips that glistened open and close chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with life, hair almost as long as his own but just as well cared for, her hair seemed to frame her small child like face and curved frame, she had a well sized chest and a very toned and curved body.

He pondered he origin as he took in her cream colored Qipao with red and green floral designs, suitable for a nurse. Is that what nursery girls were called? He didn't know but botanist was out of the question.

She chuckled watching him stare at her and his attention was back on her face at the sweet sound.

"Excuse my silence, I was collecting my thoughts. I have a…..carnivorous plant growing in my yard, a fly trap I suppose, I'd like to get rid of it." He slid out smoothly.

She gave him a genuine smile, he felt his heart beat loudly and felt his eyebrow twitch at the beauty of her smile.

"That is no problem, it's a bit strange to have carnivorous plants in your yard though. You have no idea how it got there?" She asked curiosity leaking through her words as she led him to what he would need. He shook his head.

She laughed stopping in front of several mysterious products. "Well that's certainly strange, you could try any of these sprays here, some or specifically for killing weeds, some for grass, this one is to kill unwanted plants blooming, you could also try salt, vinegar, cornmeal and boiling water, I've read that those help keep unwanted plants gone." She said smiling at him again. He nodded again face still stoic.

She laughed again. "Feel free to drop by again. I'd like to hear how it goes mr…" She droned off hoping he would answer.

"Hyuuga." He responded. She shot him once last smile.

"Do let me know how everything works out Hyuuga-san." She said waving. He nodded offering her a small smile back.

He studied the toxins before he took pictures of each and left the store. Buying them tomorrow would give him a chance to see the girl again. He drove back to his school stopping momentarily to speak to the toxins teacher.

"Hanzo-sensei. I require something to kill a carnivorous humanoid plant." He said. The teacher nodded. He scanned the pictures and had a quick answer.

"This here would be my suggestion, both of these two chemicals here are toxic to not only plants but also humans." His sensei's gruff voice responded. He nodded gratefully taking the pictures from him and watched as he handed him a smoke screen device. He looked at his sensei after taking the gift.

"It will paralyze him momentarily confusing both cells in his body after inhalation, it won't cause any harm to normal humans." He said giving the man a pat on the back before sending him on his way.

The Hyuuga returned to his quarters looking at the pictures he had taken. He felt an annoying desire to take her picture as well. He shook it from his head to consider the possibilities for the mission.

Her shining smile flashed into his mind making him sigh in irritation. She wasn't leaving his head anytime soon. He jumped into his car and sped off to the nursery again. He walked slowly through the aisle looking for the girl but she was nowhere to be found.

He sighed again grabbing the materials his teacher suggested, purchasing them and continuing home.

Slamming his door behind him in disappointment, he sat heavily on hi bed shedding all his clothes to his boxers and laying on his back. The girl's sweet smiles tickled his thoughts. She wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. He felt the corners of his mouth perk up letting a smile grace his features in the darkness. Sleep consumed him as his eyes blinked shut for the night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it Now i wonder should the plant man kidnapp his new found love interest and be murdered in front of her? Or should he catch her breaking in to the house after he murdered plant man? Reviews are nice :)


	4. Chapter 4

_"Thank you." She called out much to her own surprise. He stood turning his whole body to her this time and closed the stretch between them until he was close enough to ravish her lips with one twitch of his head. Her body was frozen her heartbeat aberrant, almost painful. Her face flushed with a color not unlike her hair, beneath her legs shook. He smiled, a smug look, however Sakura's body ceased all function._

_In awe of the beautiful contrast to his usual look of unconcern. It softened his features making every masculine aspect of his face more alluring to the eye. He felt his hand around her own once more as she dangled behind him. He walked off into some far off direction as her mind was on anything but their eventual destination._

* * *

She dawdled as he dragged her the soft but heated skin of his hand that tightly encased her own throbbing one. Her thoughts exploded from one place to another. He had just saved her. He had no particular reason to kill only her targets and leave her unharmed. Perhaps he meant her no harm and only sought to help her when he stepped into Mr. Lee's mission and a moment ago? However the possibility of him being quite simply deranged was more likely. He could quite possibly find erasing her in some simple manner boring and found frightening her and then killing her some alternate way more arousing.

Her thoughts led her in circles as she blindly followed the man.

Where could they be going? What did he want with her? If he was helping her, why on earth did he feel the need to? It was getting dark and she paid the goosebumps that crawled across her skin no mind when the afternoon breezes grazed her. Her mind was far to occupied.

"Where are we going?" She asked him her pace slowing to a crawl watching him follow in her stead. He stopped moving forward and she pulled her hand from his slack grasp.

"Where are we going." She asked again once he turned to face her, face still passive and eyes still empty.

"Depends." He answered watching her his face still impassive. Her brows furrowed.

"What the hell...What could our destination possibly depend on?" She asked finally loosing her patience. God like appearances or not, he was a cold blooded murderer who was currently kidnapping her.

He dragged her close to him leaning his head to her ear. "On where _**YOU **_want to go." He whispered into her ear. She shuddered bringing her hands up to push at his body weakly. He grabbed her hands and returned to dragging her behind him.

"Wh...What is your name?" She asked him giving up on her previous question but he gave no reply. He probably didn't know many people who had the chance to use his name. Her heart beat against her rib cage painfully. She was sure he could hear it.

"You won't die." His slightly rasped voice muttered in front of her.

What? He wasn't going to kill her...? Was that what he was saying? How was this to be trusted when he slaughtered several men cold blood before her. She only stared at him knowing her thoughts weren't difficult to figure out. His short red hair danced in the wind with each step, the beautifully toned biceps and tricep muscles in his arm tensed ever so slightly with each pull of his hand.

Her gaze followed the muscles from his arm to his strong back on a muscular but thin frame under a black hooded jacket. He was definitely a feast for the eyes. His talent for assassination was that of the legendary Sannin which were swift, unforeseen, and left without a trace.

"Won't you at least tell me your name if I'm going to follow you around like this?" She begged again. He stopped walking and she met his muscled back with her face. She wriggled her hand from his grasp and took a few steps in front of him. She was back at her school. She wasn't sure why he had brought them there but she supposed she was grateful.

"Gaara." She felt some strange mix of sadness and arousal creep into her stomach at his deep rasped voice. She turned in response her eyes met his back once again while a strangle desire bubbled in her lower stomach to meet that strange gaze of jade.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me back? How did you even know about this place." She asked looking back over to her school. Between her glance at the school he was gone.

She sighed ruffling her pink locks before walking into her school. Unfortunately she had a report to make.

* * *

Shit, she'd never felt more foolish. She actually let her self be saved on a mission. Not only was he a prime witness, and now, by law, an accomplice but he was even her savior.

Was she really going to report what had happened? They would probably send her to kill him before killing her themselves. His eyes gave no signs of life, no . His sharp jade eyes flashed in her mind making her back tremble ever so slightly.

Her thoughts of him were not healthy. They couldn't be but she had no idea what to do.

She stood idly before the reports office before she grabbed the cold metal and let herself in.

"Identification." She heard the moment the door closed.

"eh..? Oh 725872 Haruno." She stumbled out before sitting.

"Mission." She heard again.

"Removal of target. Hidan."

"Mission Status." She inhaled sharply.

"Complete." She almost whispered.

"Method."

"Decapitation with bodily concealment with usage of paper explosives." She said the events flashing through her mind.

"Complications?"

"..." She hesitated answering only when the man began to stare at her in suspicion.

"No, but the explosives turned out to be a happy accident." She said grinning sheepishly at the man.

**'Fuck that was stupid scary!'**

'I agree. Lying is definitely not my forte.'

"Report submitted. Dismissed." She bowed and turned to walk away. In the hall she was glad her bluff had held up.

She walked dazed through the halls. She had just lied blatantly to the system. Lying wasn't something she did often or was proud of. And for what? What psychotic bastard had she lied for? 'Gaara.' apparently.

She ran her hand through her head and her pace sped up.

'I gotta know who this _'Gaara'_ is.'

**'Need some relief? Gonna track him down and fuck him?'**

'Yes. But i'ved no need to sleep with him.'

'**'But...he's sexy. So why not get it out of your system. At least he will be distracted enough for you to stand a chance.'**

'...'

He eyes darted to her side in thought and they rest upon the academy's data base. All of the academy's intelligence could be accessed from that one room. There were computers inside that, if used properly could access world wide information of public and classified status.

She only had one name and her vivid mental pictures of him. Sliding into the room quietly she snuck to the back room with the computer's main database.

"G..aa..r..a." she whispered each letter as her finger tapped the key into the school's database. There were several resources from media clips to newspaper to reports. There was one classified mission document related to the name she couldn't once get off her mind.

She opened all of the documents at once and they topped the previous diagonally across the screen. She stood and ordered the computer to project it's holographic projection screen large enough to catch any and all small details. She stood before the bright hovering screen reading everything she could about the mysterious assassin.

"...of the desserts of Sunagakure. What the hell brings him here? ...not much is known about the man ... two siblings...huh...son...son of Sungakure's previous Kazekage... Family forced out of office due to Kazekage's mental break down after the death of his wife and birth of youngest son...Gaara...Culprit believed to be the Sabaku family's only daughter who escaped to another village and was never found...Current locations of any of Sabaku family members are unknown." she finished.

Most of the other articles offered the same if not a tad bit more information on why the father went insane, why his mother died and the father's murder but nothing particularly on the man she needed to find. Then the final classified document stood before her encrypted with a tiny picture of a lock dead center on the file. She made quick work of the encryption and watched the information pile out before her.

She opened the file skimming over the details of the multiple files that burst from the primary file. Medical documents, old addresses, psychiatric diagnosis and prescriptions, daily to monthly reports from mental institutions. You name it, it could be found within that file. She was not dealing with no ordinary person. She read quickly on his progress through the institutions and eventual escape. His pursuit of blood, after the mental corruption from his father's murder, and the many cases filed against him that brought forth no evidence.

He was never incarcerated therefore his current whereabouts were unknown. She sighed in disappointment disregarding all she had just learned. She tossed the information about in her head as she slipped from the room quietly. She walked listlessly through the all white halls.

In all her prowess in assassination she had never seen something quite so sad. She had never lost a family member, never lost a friend, she was well off. How could she possibly sympathize with a crazy man who had his life torn from him at, what should have been a beautiful age, just five.

She reached her room tossing and turning the information in her head begging someone to just save her from this mess.

He was only five years old when his father, the Kazekage of their village was murdered by his older sister, in cold blood, right in front of him. Both his elder sister and brother left him to fend for himself after the murder and vanished into foreign lands.

She felt sweat roll down her skin. His files, his pictures before and after the institution, everything swirled in her mind, it hurt. She couldn't fight the fear she felt when she could feel his eyes on her, or his presence, but there had always been something about him that made her want to hug him, just hug him. It could have been his eyes void of all human characteristics, or the aura of loneliness he exuded. She could only clutch at her head. There was no way, even if she was capable, that she could try to kill him now.

So what was she going to do instead?


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Sakura's and Gaara's second chapter and next comes Neji :P

* * *

_She felt sweat roll down her skin. His files, his pictures before and after the institution, everything swirled in her mind, it hurt. She couldn't fight the fear she felt when she could feel his eyes on her, or his presence, but there had always been something about him that made her want to hug him, just hug him. It could have been his eyes void of all human characteristics, or the aura of loneliness he exuded. She could only clutch at her head. There was no way, even if she was capable, that she could try to kill him now._

_So what was she going to do instead?_

* * *

Her mind hovered above her in a clouded mess as she stumbled through the halls eyes unfocused ears disconnected from the noise that bustled about her. Several people brushed by her without a word, some slowed to pass judgmental looks her way. She didn't care. There was so much more occupying her.

She slumped to the ground as the halls emptied. The stress was beginning to physically weigh her down. She dropped her books on the ground to run a pale hand through her hair.

"Every time I see you, your mood seems more foul than the last." She heard from behind her. Turning her head, she found her closest friend squating beside her in the middle of the hallway.

"You can't begin to understand. He...So much weight is just sitting...just on his shoulders. He has.. so much to bare...all alone. How?...How could anyone just... exist in such misery." She whispered on the verge of tears. Temari held the woman's shoulders.

"Wait..What?" was all she could manage. Sakura broke down explaining his story to her troubled friend and watching her eyes glaze over much like her own with every intricate detail of the mysterious man's life.

"No wonder. Your heart is too foolishly huge. You will never be able to kill him." She said more to herself.

"Maybe hunting him down and hearing whatever you need from him would make the choice simpler." She offered.

"That's fine but where do I find this guy? He isn't found unless he chooses to be." She told her, their meetings flashing behind her eyes. "He knows me, everything about me, where to find me, how to silence me, handle me, but i know nothing about him."

"Then let him find you. Just dance into dangers way and he'll walk into your palms." She told her an almost suspicious grin on her face.

"..." Sakura remained silent but her face had brightened at the thought, she gathered her things and stood beside her friend. Temari continued in the opposite direction before turning with the biggest smile Sakura had ever seen.

"By the way,...Class started half an hour ago!" She shouted walking backwards. Sakura's jaw dropped looking at her watch. She tore her self from her spot and down the hall without another glance at Temari.

* * *

School had finished simply and she had no other complications in her day. When night crept up on the school and the white halls glistened eerily in the night moon, she slipped her warmest darkest clothing on, bulking up slightly to keep the chill of the night off her bones. Gun faithfully strapped to her side and extra magazine hidden on her person she locked the door leaving her house dark and silent as it more and more frequently seemed to be.

She slid through a side door and gazed out into the night. A few people darted here and there, the occasional animal or bug calling out into the silence. Sakura watched her hot breath leave her mouth dancing amidst the cold air. She turned on her heel and just began to walk.

She found her thoughts orbiting the serial killer several times not shocking considering her desperate search. She turned a corner walking further down realizing she had already covered quite the distance. He had yet to show.

She continued to walk. Something was beginning to seem strange the more she thought about it but she had no time to decipher her conclusion before she was grabbed from behind and pulled into some dark strange street.

"MMFGG!" She yelled struggling in her assailant's grasp. Just as she moved to attack she felt breath on her ear.

"Don't scream or I'll kill you." A man's rasped voice caressed her ear lingering hotly on her skin. Her struggling and protests ceased. Whether from vocal recognition, pure fear, or some animalistic arousal, she didn't know, nor particularly care at the moment. He dragged her a few blocks around corners and through alleys. Checking the surrounding area carefully he released her watching her carefully for any intent to scream and relaxed when she showed no will to do so.

"Wha..." She whispered almost scared to disturb the silence with her loud voice.

"You were followed." She watched him say. When he offered nothing further everything she wanted...needed to know piled up in her mouth threatening to slide off her tongue all at once. When she could no longer bare it she watched him look down at her and everything burst out in streams of conjoined questions and gibberish.

"Why are you...what...doing here...i mean...why do you...who are you? Why...Your here...but...the desserts and your sister...how...why can you...how can you just be...so...so ok...so alive...such misery...can't bare...can't even think..." She tried to ask but the weight of his existance she'd carried so long manifested in her eyes glazing them over and leaking down her cold flushed cheeks.

Visible confusion flashed across his face lowering it to hers just watching her sob. His face drew close and his tongue darted out and slid against her cheek salted from the tears.

She no longer made sounds as tears still crawled down her cheeks but she only watched the strange man continue to touch her. He looked at her and she wiped at her tears viciously and returned his gaze.

His face returned to its proximity but lowered to her neck. He nibbled at the pale flesh darting his tongue out occasionally to taste her sweetness. Her breath caught finding her fingers curled into the material covering his back.

'**I promise we both die here if you make one move to stop him.'** She heard resound in her mind.

He bit softly tearing her from her thoughts and a gasp from her lips that parted slightly in silent consent. She only clutched harder when she felt him pull away and watched him survey the area before whispering to her.

"They're here." She heard before she was pulled from him and dragged for some umpteenth time since she had met this man. The foggy arousal he had left her in left no room for concern with his dragging issues.

He pulled her into some nearby building abandoned for only a few years now with few functioning utilities. She was hushed watching his face for any chance he would start back where they left off. He watched her again silently and she was broken from her lustful stupor. She pulled away watching what she could only pray was disappointment flash through his eyes before returning to their usual impassive demeanor.

"Why are you here. Why are you doing this?" She whispered into the eerie silence of the building motioning between them.

"I am loyal to no village. I'm searching for someone." He responded leaning against a wall. "Someone who wants to kill me." he finished. She only watched him feeling sweat dribble over her skin as she contemplated her next question.

"Y...Your sister?" She whispered hardly sure he heard. He glared at her.

"You know." He stated. She nodded staring anxious holes into the cemented floor beneath her.

"We are punished by our sins, not for them." The words lingered between them. Sins?

"Your father?" She pushed softly. She took the silence as confirmation and stepped a bit closer.

"Is everything true?" She pushed once more but he seemed to draw the line.

"It serves you no purpose, me feeding your curiosity. I don't need your pity, I simply come to punish she who committed this sin." He said clutching at a mark on his forehead.

She wanted to ask him, she wanted to run and squeeze his body to hers. She wanted to run her fingers through that messy soft red fur on his head, caress his face, she just wanted to feel him, to be assured he was truly not a figment her inner personality had forced on her.

"Your smell is sweet. Like cherries. My mother liked to grow a Cherry tree in a cave near our town. My brother always told me that's what mother smelled like." was all he offered when he suddenly approached her and leaned into her neck letting her smell fill his lungs until it intoxicated him. He licked at her neck slowly drowning in her smell, her warmth and feel.

Soon he just hung there close to her body. She pulled away from him slowly still needing answers.

"Why are you in the school's data base?" she asked him staring straight into his odd colored orbs hoping to spot any hint of lies or anger.

"I think I could answer that better." Sakura and Gaara snapped their attention elsewhere in the room at the sudden voice.

"You see dear Sakura-chan, my dear little brother came all the way here, took him six days to get here and didn't even stop once, to find his beloved elder sister, and upon finding her carrying out orders from her superiors, killed everyone in the vicinity and almost killed me." The voice said again and she heard footsteps click, closing in on her.

"See my brother, is a natural born killer. He was made for this. Bred for this purpose." Sakura glanced at Gaara whos eyes were stuck between some twisted fear, anger, rage and some tinge of what she could only describe as heart wrenching sadness.

"S..Stop." She mumbled looking between the two siblings.

"But Sakura, don't you want to know about how he killed our mother? How his heart broken sister pushed him down and carved that symbol into his forehead reminding him what he had taken from our family and all his other sins? How father nearly went mad with loneliness, how he almost raped his own daughter in spite of his loss. How he stood uselessly as i was attacked and only froze up when father died and his blood splattered all over Gaara's five year old body? Don't you want to hear about how he was thrown in a hospital till who knows how long, put on every drug known to man and when finally acquitted of the claims, killed everyone in the hospital only to disappear into foreign lands?" Sakura could only stare at Gaara who was shaking violently while the woman only laughed.

Her voice had deserted her. "You know why he grew so fond of you? He wanted to use you. He wanted to get close to you then to me. He wanted to kill me that badly that he would abuse a poor girl's feelings." She heard her force through her teeth. Sakura felt her tears force through her defenses as she ran to Gaara's side. She couldn't touch him...she wouldn't let herself.

"Gaara. Calm down please." She begged her voice shaking, cracking several times.

"Get away." She heard him growl, She fell back a few steps as he turned to glance at her through eyes unlike she had ever seen. The sclera of his eyes were black as the night around then, diamond pupils of the same deep black swam in yellowed irides. Tears leaked down his face, he turned away from Sakura to face his sister. She stepped forward into the light revealing her sandy blond hair and rather large guns held in either hand.

"Wh... Temari..." She cried out upon the girl's face glowing under the moon's light.

"Gaara was right. Our mother always smelled like cherries. It was beautiful and calming, something about her I loved dearly. It's honestly something that lead to our friendship in the first place. I knew with all the stories Gaara heard he'd find such a smell irresistible." She smirked. "Especially with that kinda monster in there. Nothing sedates a beast better than a sweet smell, especially of a potential mate." She said her smirk darkening to pure evil.

"To think my best friend would lead me straight to my biggest target. I have to thank you later Sakura." Sakura heard. Everything blurred, the sounds of clashing weapons and fired bullets faded into silence. Everything...everything was an act? Both of them used her? Where did she stand now? with Gaara? Temari? Neither? Both?

Was she truly awake? She had read about such nightmares, sometimes the only way to awaken, was death. She grabbed at her gun holding it to her chin.

"Wake me up. Please wake me up." she closed her eyes but before she felt the trigger release her wake up call, a hand connected to the side of her face with a loud smack and sent her sliding and her gun lost in the darkness.

* * *

real short and as a really good author wrote in her story its very unpredictably predictable :P but i hope u enjoyed :)

neji timeee! :P


	6. Chapter 6

A breathy yawn escaped his lips. He sat outside the target's house, darkness of the early morning concealing him. He would observe before the calculated striking moment. His eyes flickered to his target's form walking through the darkness of the morning into his home, some pale beige parcel dancing in between his tight grip. An annoying feeling buzzed in his mind; a woman's screams? He shook any irrelevant thoughts away and watched the man enter the house with no need to open any doors. He seemed to just melt through the wooden walls of his home.

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "What the fuck..." He muttered.

Suppressing his presence and silencing both his breathing and heartbeat, he drew nearer to the house.

The house had no doors but plenty of windows. He slid stealthily beneath one, peeking inside with his activated Byuakugan. Chakra usage on missions was forbidden and foolish, however, his missions needed spice, was that not what he had been told? Screw the minor trace he'd leave behind. By the time anyone cared to report this crazy man's death, it'd be gone.

He felt an outbreak of goosebumps spread across his arms as he scoped the house. Human bodies laid piled every which way carnivorous sprouts growing from the bloodied soil implanted in them. In a box beside each human plant pot were what, he could only hope, were not the organs that had been replaced by the soil labeled food.

He crept through each gruesome hall of the house smell becoming aged and more foul. The further in he traveled the sprouts became full grown fly traps that moved and ate from their food storage in an almost animalistic way.

His stomach lurched but he continued the search for his target. He finally laid eyes on what seemed to be the only two living bodies within the house, finding his target removing a human from his bag. Taking immediate advantage of his target's momentary distraction he pulled one frame of glass from the window, unlocked it, and slid inside. Doing the best to repress the vomit he felt rising in his throat at the putrid smell of death that swirled like poison in the house. Blood dribbled along the floor in thick puddles and rivers and stained the walls in crusted spots and splatters.

She screamed at him.

"Let me go you sick plant thing!" She cried out. He watched the target shed his black cloak to reveal his naked body. The right side was blackened while the left was pale. On top, his large fly trap extensions widened and he stepped out. His fully naked humanoid body hovered above her and he heard his strangely humorous yet sadistic voice fill the quiet.

"My, my you are energetic. Don't you work in a nursery? You'd think you would be kinder to plant life!" He chuckled caressing the girl's face.

"Fuck you!" She stuttered out. He only chuckled once more before fading into the ground.

"I'll be back little leaf. Don't wander off now." He chuckled again almost as if he cracked a joke. Tears brimmed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. He listened as she sobbed into the silence.

"I don't want to die..." He heard her whisper between muffled sobs. His heart ached painfully in his chest and before he could blink once more he found himself before the table staring into the same deep chocolate brown eyes from the nursery. Regaining his senses he mentally berated himself for such rash and Naruto like actions.

But then again, this was pretty spicy.

She was stock still and did not even dare to breathe any louder than unnecessary. She only cried silently clutching to the material of his shirt.

"Why did you tear off my leaf?" He heard directly behind him. He spun tossing the girl behind him quickly and reaching for his gun. The man split in two, tentacles sprouting from each separation's hip. Cursing quite uncharacteristically, Neji dropped the gas his teacher'd prepared letting it fill the room as he refilled his gun with a full clip

"Hehehe. Bullets don't kill plants. But plants will kill you Hyuuga boy." He heard from in the mist. Tensing up, his eyes flickered looking for some sign of the crazed mutation. He felt his gun snatched from his hand followed by a few quick clicks, a splash and another few clicks.

As he turned to where his gun had disappeared Zetsu shot from the mist disfigured slightly further and reached out for Neji. Before Neji could even react it was all over.

A whole magazine was unloaded and everything fell silent. He heard the body hit the ground and the plant's movements grew vivid.

The gas finally cleared. Two inches from his face was the barrel of his gun held by the botanist from the nursery, Zetsu lay dead on the ground slowly being torn apart and devoured by his own children.

"Shit." He heard and spun. The girl pointed the gun at him next tears rolling down her face.

"Who the fuck are you? And really a handgun? To kill a plant man? Bring some sort of bomb or something! This is absolutely insane!" She exclaimed waving the gun around.

He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled the gun from her slack fingers.

"You can fire a gun?" was all he responded with.

"Yea, yea, I wanted to join law enforcement once, but my adopted father passed on before I could and left no one but me to care for the nursery. I had no choice, I couldn't give it away. But-" She was silenced when Neji's finger slid over her lips.

"Sirens..." He muttered. Someone had alerted the authorities, most likely over the gun shots, he could only assume. She watched him frantically.

"Wha-What? Are we going to jail?" She begged at him. He cursed looking back to the now half way devoured carcass that was Zetsu before turning back to the silently panicking girl.

He only silenced her once more, this time choosing a relatively surprising method to the both of them. He pushed his lips to those of the now silent woman feeling some strange pressure ease from chest and swell in his lower abdomen. He pulled away satisfied with his taste and stared back into her eyes. A knocking at the door left shook Neji from his distractions and he picked the girl up threw her over her shoulder and jumped through the nearest window.

He had thanked the gods he'd avoided driving his car to the scene. A sports car speeding away from the scene of the crime? Not suspicious in the least. He sighed shifting the woman's weight on his shoulder as he took to the ceilings of the tall buildings that marked the transfer of urban to rural.

The night fell silently around them chilling their skin as they rushed through the night. Neji felt her tense as he approached the wall of his school and began to climb it. The sector he lived in was not as heavily monitored for highly profitable reasons. He momentarily thanked his family's obstinance when he had enrolled here. Stopping suddenly, he pushed his hand on the window flipping one pane of glass to unlock it and throw the girl in before entering himself.

She was long gone, unconscious as he picked her off the ground he just tossed her on not expecting the heavy 'thunk' that followed. He found her to be only sleeping and he tucked her into the bed only discarding the dirtiest articles of clothing before shedding his own and climbing into his shower quickly before returning to the half naked woman sleeping in his bed.

He did what any logical man would do, climbed in beside her and fell asleep.

* * *

"HYAA!" A high pitched squeal woke Neji with a start. He woke to find a very flushed young woman pointing god knows what at his sleepy face beside him, in HIS bed before the sun had even woken up.

'She's joking, right?' He asked himself before turning his head and glaring as hard as he could manage.

"WHAT could be so important to constitute such violence at, what I can only assume is, a ridiculous time in the morning?" he questioned groggily. His voice was much softer than he intended but it seemed to calm the crazed female beside him and he lay his head back upon his pillow waiting for a sign that sleep was welcome.

"Wh...Why am I naked!?" She whispered blushing a deep red. What was she some sort of virgin? oh please. He did his best to keep his sarcasm to a minimum.

"You aren't; Both articles of your undergarments are fully intact; albeit a bit revealing, however, i share no blame in the selection of your...provocative lingerie." Giving the said garments a once over appreciating the dark red color, small touch of lace, and the risqué placement of transparent fabric. Her blush only deepened dropping what he found to be his alarm clock to cover her body shyly. He replaced the said clock cringing at the bright red '3:00 am' glowing in his face and returned his attention to the stuttering girl.

"The-They were a gift..." he heard before her voice faded into whispers. Her face lit to a bright red, He chuckled berating himself moments after for such a foolish display of emotions.

He noticed her stare on him and was blinded by her sweet smile, bringing back the image of when he first laid eyes on her, the only thing keeping her in his bed.

"I can tell you don't do that often. You should work on it." She joked snuggling back into the covers apparently giving into the sleep that her body craved. Moments passed quickly and her even breathing filled his ears. The soothing sounds and the feel of her chest rising and falling softly tugging on the sheets lulled him into his own sweet slumber.

'This isn't as repulsive as I would have imagined.' He thought sleepily curling a little closer to her warmth before completely surrendering to sleep.

* * *

His eyes blinked open slowly from what he could uncharacteristically deem the best sleep he'd ever had. He turned rubbing the sleep from his eyes to meet the gaze of huge chocolate brown eyes. The proximity led him to tense slightly before he caught himself.

"Good morning." She purred. Neji watched her flash her heart tugging smile his way and he returned the gesture.

"To you as well." he replied breathing in her scent before speaking. Gods, truly was she heavenly, a hint of coffee and vanilla enhancing her natural musk.

He had to sit up letting the sheets slide from his bare upper body to tear him away from the deity in his bed. There was something...just something about waking up beside her today that was almost... nice?

She remained in the bed covered and cozy watching him from her comfort.

"What now?" She asked him watching his face fall passive in thought.

"Now we get coffee with light sugar and cream and discuss the situation." he said standing from the bed. He glanced back at her.

"Feel free to shower or wash your clothing, but I do not have any female garments that you may use meanwhile, so please take your time." He finished off leaving the room afterwards.

She blinked momentarily before rising from the bed herself and shedding her underwear.

"What a gentleman at least lend me a shirt or something! And you shouldn't be so trusting." She said whispering her last phrase before shooting her eyes about the room.

It was a rather plain cream colored room, a king bed, dresser, walk in closet, and connected bathroom. While rifling through other's things sounded fun, a bright light reflecting off something in a nearby room caught her attention distracting her from her task. She walked over slowly and was graced with what she would forever consider the greatest pleasures of life.

The wall closest to where she stood was lined with a waterfall for rinsing, the ground was covered in rocks and trees almost like an outdoor bath with a few tiles leading to what was needed. His marble counter tops sparkled in the light from the window, a glass rack beneath it, held his undergarments, several T-shirts, a few pairs of pants and the whitest towels she'd ever seen. He even had a wall of body dryers? Another wall sported a very white toilet and urinal. But in the middle of everything she had seen, was a small step, that lead to a great big pool like tub. Was this where gods came to cleanse themselves?

She took gentle steps almost scared to break the beautiful illusion or awaken from this dream. The rocks were damp from the humidity of the warm bath. She gazed in awe at everything and almost died when the glass rack opened for her when she reached out for a towel.

She sunk into the bath almost too excited. Some erotic form of satisfaction left her lips in a a purr. Right as she covered herself by the water, Neji slid the door open and waltzed inside. She only watched him still dreamy from everything she had seen. She didn't even notice him climb in when the bath filled with suds on automatic release. She only lay back and let the water just carry everything away.

Neji watched the girl curiously. He'd never seen someone so drunk off bath water. Her face was pinkish, relaxed, a little dazed. What on earth had she been bathing in?

"What is your name?" Neji called out to her shaking her from her stupor.

"EH..AH! What are you doing in here?" She asked almost jumping from the water. She hadn't worn her towel inside but was glad the suds covered her from sight.

"Bathing?" he responded earning a glare. She rolled her eyes.

"So again; What is your name?" He said leaning further into the baths warm waters.

"My name is Ameya Tenko. Tenko was my adopted father's family name so technically i do not have one. But my father thought it was funny how ame and ten were both my name, so he called me Ten-Ten feel free to call me the same." She said with a smile.

He nodded.

'Appropriate.' He thought. He watched her play with all that floated by in genuine delight.

"Your bathroom...is some piece of heaven!" She laughed out watching the tub perform various other tasks. He only nodded.

"Hn."

They wrapped up their shower, rising off under the waterfall and toweling themselves. Neji threw his clothing on from inside the glass drawers and Tenten pulled on of his not so large shirts over her fresh naked body.

She noticed a washer and dryer also hidden in the corner of the dream room and slid her clothing inside them. She found Neji in a kitchen, she found he somehow had in what she had previously assumed were dorm rooms, back turned some delicious smell swirling about the room.

"Coffee?" she asked right behind him. She watched his muscles tense in surprise and fought her fits of giggles.

He shoved a mug her way and turned to glare for her earlier games. She grinned at him taking the cup whispering words of gratitude from her still very close proximity. The warm liquid slid into her mouth smooth, creamy, sweet. Her eyes widened and shot over to him.

"Did you...You make amazing coffee." She whispered. He turned away from her and she watched in confusion.

"I do not. I make coffee black, I could taste your preferences when we left yesterday." He muttered honestly feeling the urge to look down over come him. She fell quiet and sneaking a glance at her, he found she was blushing from the neck up.

"Pftt." Neji laughed softly at the shocked girl's reaction. She only glared at him through her reddened face.

"A-Anyway, you didn't tell me your name either!" TenTen said he quieted his laughter to give her his response,

"Neji." She pouted when he continued to laugh. Finally settling down, his face grew serious and she took a seat nervous about when he would say next.

"You can't leave here." She heard almost dropping her cup. "Not this room, this dorm, or this building."

"What...?"

* * *

And there you have it :) beautiful lil chapter but she got kidnapped again poor tenko-chan :P

so i loved the idea of her namr tenten being a nickname so i totally threw that in there and who doesnt love a plant guy cracking plant jokes!

I dont think Neji is OCC so i think i did good only thing i cant make these chapters long enough!


	7. Chapter 7

Heres the next chapter i totally deleted my work before i could publish so peeved :(

* * *

_"To think my best friend would lead me straight to my biggest target. I have to thank you later Sakura." Sakura heard. Everything blurred, the sounds of clashing weapons and fired bullets faded into silence. Everything...everything was an act? Both of them used her? Where did she stand now? with Gaara? Temari? Neither? Both?_

_Was she truly awake? She had read about such nightmares, sometimes the only way to awaken, was death. She grabbed at her gun holding it to her chin._

_"Wake me up. Please wake me up." she closed her eyes but before she felt the trigger release her wake up call, a hand connected to the side of her face with a loud smack and sent her sliding and her gun lost in the darkness._

* * *

She lay there tears soaking her skin. She had no reason to stand, no one to fight for. Who was she supposed to trust now? She could hear the violence play out behind her but she paid it no attention.

She only lay unmoving until all motion had completely stopped and the smell of blood laid thick in the air. She sniffled deeming it safe to escape and pushed her self to a seated position. All around her bloodied piles of bodies from her school were strewn every which way. Probably a dozen seemed to lay dead in the room. She could feel more tears welling up and she gathered herself to make some attempt at escape. She walked around and over the bodies searching the building for some way out. The darkness swirled around her as she wandered blindly. Reaching a doorway she found a still breathing body leaning against the nearest wall illuminated by the dim moonlight. She ran to them kneeling to inspect their wounds.

"Are you alright?" She whispered out voice cracking from non-use. The person gave no reply only moving their blood stained hand to show a gunshot wound in their lower abdomen. She quickly threw them over her shoulder and made her way from the eerie building to the dimly light street where she immediately rushed her to their dorm-rooms.

Passing under a flickering street light she felt hair tickling her and found her self pushing very familiar sandy blonde hair from her person. She felt breasts on her side and long smooth and soft skin. The assassin within her berated her vividly for saving whom she suspected it was, but the human in her wouldn't let her die.

She finally made her way to the doors of the academy and left Temari in a chair in the emergency waiting room before pushing the button to call the medics and disappearing.

* * *

I'd been a ridiculously long day. Nothing seemed real or familiar anymore. Every face that passed her by in the halls seemed disfigured. She reeked of blood, sweat and tears. She pushed the door to her room open kicking her stained shoes off and letting whatever besoiled her feet sink into her clean, tan carpets and wood floors. She felt like she could just cry a few more hours but her eyes had run dry.

As she stood she heard a low almost groan like sound echo through her house. She froze instantly pulling out a hidden gun and preparing it for fire. She edged through her house carefully looking around each curve bend and corner. There would be no more mistakes and no more surprises.

She entered her bedroom and froze. Her white satin sheets rumpled, displaced, and stained with blood smears that lead to a blood covered mass on the ground in torn and disheveled clothing. It's breathing was erratic and every so often it would cough or whimper in pain. She shoved her gun in her pants and kneeled beside it rolling it over to find another very familiar patch of hair.

"Gaara..." She whispered. His eyes cracked open revealing the unsettling sand colored eyes. The color faded and his bright jade returned. She lifted him up to a sitting position hearing him hiss out in pain. He clutched at his right pectoral muscle. He was bleeding. Sakura cursed to herself.

She stood and pulled him to the best of her abilities to the surface of the bed. She left momentarily to retrieve her emergency first aid survival pack and returned only to find his wound already scarred over and fading. She dropped her tools to touch the skin that now grew over the wound.

She felt him tense and looked up. He stared down at her face as impassive as it had ever been. Neither said a word, Gaara only watched her as her hand still kept contact with his now completely healed chest. He seemed to be waiting.

'_What for?_' She thought to herself letting her hand slide from off his chest. She picked up her equipment and pushed it under the bed.

"Guess we don't need that." She muttered ignoring Gaara's continuing gaze.

"Well I think I'll go shower now. Feel free to do so as well." She said retreating into the bathroom. She shed her dirtied clothing and turned on the water to sit on the wall of the tub and wait. She stared into her bloodied clothing.

"What am I going to do now..." She whispered to herself. With the bath half full she stood to rinse the dirt, blood, memories and pain away. She turned to enter the now filled tub only to run into Gaara's topless body. She shuddered at the feeling before coming to her senses and covering her body as best she could.

"What the hell are you doing!" She screeched. He smirked looking back into her eyes.

"You did tell me to feel free to shower." He said backing her against the wall so that the water washed away everything that soiled his beautiful pale flesh. His eyes glinted mischievously. He shed the bottom half of his ragged clothing and pulled her up against him.

"Wha..." She mumbled out before his tongue licked at her lips, dragging down her neck and collar bone. Her legs nearly collapsed beneath her as she put her entire weight on the wall behind her. His fingers found their way to her nipple, pinching and tugging slightly while the other caressed her thigh.

She shivered. "Gaara!" She whispered out louder. He grunted in satisfaction and continued. Her leg slithered up above his waist and his fingers sunk lower. She clutched at him in pleasure. She felt him harden against her skin. His breath was hot and heavy against her neck, his gaze was cloudy.

He pulled them both into the rather large tub letting her now quite lubricated entrance grace against him leaving both trembling in excitement. She rocked slowly against him almost fighting the urge to do so. He watched with a smirk as her shy hands lay against his chest.

He pulled at her hips speeding her gentle movements up and pulling her down onto him harder. She gasped out curling her fingers into his chest. He took her lips one more time before he pushed her back straight so that his face landed right between her perked breasts. He took a trembling nipple into his mouth sucking deep and hard taking pleasure in the gibberish demands to stop she spouted.

He smirked as he bit down softly on the other nipple and quickly thrusted into her. She arched in a silent scream of what Gaara would only assume was mind blowing pleasure. He pulled out and thrusted at a slow gentle pace feeling her meet him with a rock of her own. Their tempo synchronized and he began to pump into her harder relishing the feel of her walls tightening around him as he pushed them over the edge. He took her lips a final time before she threw her head back in climax.

His face scrunched as he burst inside of her. Her nails dug into the skin of his chest and his fingers dug into her hips before both grips relaxed. She fell onto his chest in exhaustion and let him slip outside of her. She rinsed them both off and he picked her up and they entered her bedroom. He threw her on the couch and climbed atop her.

"Tonight, you are mine." He said before ravishing her once more.

* * *

Sakura's eyes stared straight ahead at the ceiling. She'd slept with him. She could barely remember how anything had happened or why. She simply let him take her and he knew she would.

She was bare skinned, lying on the couch with a blanket she didn't even recognize, hickeys sprinkled on her skin, and sore hips. She shifted her eyes around the room, Gaara was no where to be found. She'd fallen asleep in his arms after he'd had his fill of her. She still remembered his possessive grip on her body as she let the darkness lull her to sleep.

Despite their initial sleeping position, Gaara had slipped from her sight unnoticed again. She rolled on her side and sat up in the chair clutching the blanket to her body to hide her sex stained body. She looked about the quiet empty room and stood wrapping the sheets around her body properly and moving to her bedroom. Her sheets had been cleaned and replaced. She stared in disbelief for a moment before she continued on to her bathroom.

Everything was spotless and looked brand new. She shed the blanket and stepped into her shower to wash herself. She couldn't help a few shivers at the thought of the pleasure he'd drowned her in. She shook it off and dried herself returning to her room to slip some clothing on.

She entered a kitchen and grabbed her tea pot only to find it full and turned to find a full course breakfast sitting on her counter. He cooked, cleaned, and was amazing at sex, it was ironic all the perfect men were crazy.

Gaara was truly a mysterious man. She ate and decided her next motion of the day was to see how Temari was doing. She washed and put away everything she'd used slipped on her shoes and closed the door when she left.

* * *

Temari sat up in bed smiling at all of those who surrounded her in the room. Shikamaru Nara, the fourth rank in ATU, sat beside her slouching in his chair. He spoke idly with her and she lit up with happiness at every word he said and occasionally she'd blush or yell at him.

The atmosphere swirled with happiness and Sakura clawed her arms as last night's events played in her mind. Was all this right now just an act? Or was she really capable of love and happiness? She didn't know anything anymore. But, she looked happy. Why did they have to pursue each other so relentlessly? Why can't they just be happy?

Temari's smile dropped as her eyes connected with Sakura's. The chattering in the room stopped as everyone turned to follow her line of gaze. She shook all the disturbing thoughts from her head and moved into the room as the others filed out slowly. The women only stared at one another until Shikamaru left shutting the door behind him.

Silence bellowed through the room making Sakura fidget.

"How are you." She asked quietly.

"Alive. Thanks." Temari responded. Sakura only stared at the floor as Temari's intense gaze was too much for her to bear.

"Did you find him?" She asked her. Sakura remained silent not daring to look back up at her. Lying wasn't her thing but neither was getting involved with other's problems. She wasn't about to play someone's ace card again.

"Did you save me?" She asked again. She glanced up at her and gave a short nod. Temari nodded more to herself.

"Come closer." She said sternly. Reluctantly Sakura approached the girl heavily bandaged and in bed. She tensed in shock when the older blonde just pulled her close in a friendly hug.

"Thank you so much Sakura. For everything. Please don't ever put a gun to your head again. I hope you can find the heart to forgive me." She whispered to her friend. Sakura only watched. Her heart spun between hugging her back and accepting her apology to move on, or marking her as one who cannot be trusted and ignore her attempt at mending their friendship.

She only stood there as the girl hugged her tighter. Guilt began to wash over her and she wrapped her arms around her to return her hug. Temari retracted her hands and patted the bedside beside her. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand anything anymore. I don't know who you are anymore." She said before hugging her arms she walked away leaving Temari alone in her room.

Outside she found Shikamaru smoking a cigarette and nodded in greeting to him. He glanced over at her as she started to walk away and sighed.

"Wait." He grumbled out. Sakura turned to raise an eyebrow in question. He started to walk in the other direction and Sakura followed unsure.

"Man troublesome women and their arguments." She heard him mutter putting his cigarette out.

"It isn't too hard to understand. She meant well." He said slowly. She only watched him hoping he'd explain further.

"She's been looking for this dangerous sibling for a long time. There was absolutely no way she could let him have you even if she had to sever her ties with you to sever yours with him." He said. She walked quicker to stay closer to him so that he could hear his intentionally quieted words.

"She's trying to help you. That brother is dangerous, when she found that you'd been seeing him, she panicked and began to follow you. Unfortunately he bore no ill will towards you and he could not be killed or you'd be torn apart. But as time progressed I suppose you fell in love with him." He sighed out. She blushed and glared at the back of his head.

"Neither party was using you, she only played at using you so that you could believe Gaara used you as well and leave. Judging by those kiss marks on your neck i suppose that wasn't successful." He muttered out. She grabbed her neck blushing furiously.

"You did not hear any of this from me or I swear she'll tie me to my bed. But what she said and did back there, was most likely genuine." He said finally stopping. She stopped walking beside him to see him give her a small smirk and he turned into the room beside him. They'd gone in a huge circle as he said what he needed to because she was right back in front of Temari's room watching the two mess around.

Now Shikamaru was a number of things; unenthusiastic, lazy, irresponsible, grumpy, and unenergetic, he was also the most adept strategist, analyst, and tactician in the entire town. His analysis of any situation was most likely 89% correct and she gave a smile at his side glance and turned to walk away.

She strolled through the town giving no real attention to where she went or why. Her daze was strong completely muting any greetings anyone attempted to give her.

Now she was in complete turmoil, but then again in these last few days when hadn't she been? Where the heck had Gaara disappeared to? He used her and vanished, typical man. She growled kicking some random trash out of her way.

"How can you just fucking play with someone like this?" She screamed out into the night.

"Do my feelings mean nothing to you?" She whispered out harshly. She continued to walk seeing no one gave her any response. From the top of the buildings she passed the same jade eyes she searched for lay plastered on her disheartened form. They didn't blink nor waver, they just followed. His ears rung from the sound of her devastated screams.

* * *

lol there ya gooo i reallly hate when i loose track of where my story was going but then again what can ya do... i hope its as interesting as it could have been. The next chapter has a little bit of a twist as it will be a third person following da da da daaa Gaara-kun! :D this should hopefully explain any holes or misunderstandings you may have. If not drop a hot one in my inbox or leave a review :)


End file.
